


hits me like the word 'abusive'

by toonphile



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Isolation, Marking, Non-Consensual Handjobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 02:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile
Summary: Lapis returns from college, and she's acting weird.





	hits me like the word 'abusive'

Lapis is acting strange.

She's been like this since she came home from college. Sometimes he'll just see her...staring at him. It makes him feel on edge. Steven doesn't know how to tell her to stop doing, because she's technically not doing anything wrong. Staring isn't a crime. It's just...weird.

And then she starts following him. 

Steven doesn't notice at first. It's not like he watches his back constantly. He finds out by accident, really. He just turns around one day to see Lapis not far behind, watching him intently. He had been with Spinel, and he had tapped her on the shoulder to tell her his sister is here, but when turns back around to acknowledge her, Lapis isn't there. And that's when Steven realizes she hadn't wanted to be noticed. And it makes his skin crawl. His own sister is _stalking_ him.

And now, whenever Steven goes out, he can feel Lapis' presence near him. He wants to tell her to stop, but he's afraid of the consequences if he does. Lapis has always been irrational, so he'd rather not push it.

And then tonight, Lapis slips into his bed. And enough's enough.

"Lapis..." he whines, turning to face his sister. She has this look on her face, like she's distraught. But he has to stay strong. "You can't sleep here." Lapis doesn't respond, only wraps her arms around his middle. Steven tries to struggle out of her grip, but it only seems to make her hold on tighter. "Lapis, I'm serious!" 

"I am too." Steven doesn't have time to process that statement when he's being turned over onto his back to be met by his sister's mad eyes staring straight through him. He doesn't seem able to speak when his sister's hand slips into his pajama bottoms and frees his cock. He wants to get away from this, but his sister is stronger than him and she obviously doesn't want him to move. And Steven's admittedly too shocked to react, because this is not what he was excepting. Lapis gives an experimental pump along Steven's shaft, and his body reacts, his cock stiffening slightly. That's when Lapis' madness reaches he rmouth, as a Cheshire-like smile spreads across her face. 

"L-Lapis...please stop!!" She just ignores him though, as she continues her ministrations until his cock is standing up, hard and red.

"I don't see why you hang out with that girl." He hears her say, but it takes awhile to process it. Spinel. She's talking about Spinel. "I'm right here. You don't need her." Steven tries to summon words but they're swallowed quickly by a whine when leans down to bite Steven's neck. He can feel her sucking a bruise there, and he wants to get away from the sensation. But. He. He can't move, with Lapis' hand on his cock and her mouth on his neck. And then, before he knows it, he's coming, but it's not very pleasurable. He just feels gross. 

Lapis removes her mouth from his neck, and she lets out a sigh, pulling him close to her. "Lapis...? Can I...?" She doesn't respond, just gives him a glare that obviously means 'no.' She seems to fall asleep right away, keeping a hand near his crotch.

Steven feels like crying. He doesn't though. He didn't want to wake Lapis. 

Steven closes his eyes tight, and hopes his mind would stop whirling so he can at least sleep to escape the nightmare lying next to him.

It doesn't.


End file.
